Cazadores de Sombras, Ciudad Infinita
by WhiteNefilim
Summary: Clary desconoce partes de su pasado, que pueden ser importantes para el futuro. La vuelta del mal es inminente. Una nueva aventura va a comenzar...¡Prepárate para saber la continuación de Ciudad de Cristal!
1. Capítulo 1

¡Saludos a todos, Nefilims, mundanos, subterráneos! Me presento, aquí me conoceréis por –WhiteNefilim- y este es el segundo fanfiction que escribo en toooda mi vida de lectora (que es larga). Así que espero estar a la altura, y espero también que disfrutéis con esta continuación propia de Ciudad de Cristal.

Disclaimer: Toda esta historia es propiedad de su autora, Cassandra Clare.

-Capitulo1-

Las calles se teñían de gris conforme la figura avanzaba, el frío le calaba los huesos haciéndole tiritar a cada costoso paso y la lluvia empezaba a arreciar. Maldijo el momento en el que decidió salir del Salón de los Acuerdos sin su paraguas de mango plateado. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, suspiró.

Buscó con la mirada y halló a quién estaba buscando, sentado en una mesa apartada de todos los demás. Pidió a la camarera una copa y fue a colocarse junto a él.

—Llegas tarde—le informó de mala gana el menudo hombrecillo.

—Lo siento mi señor, sonreírles a esos idiotas del Consejo todos los días, dejan a uno agotado.

—Lo suponía, pero tú mantente en tu línea Rockbell, lo estás haciendo bien. Para cuando nuestro nuevo amo se levante, debemos dejar todo atado y hacer que la Clave confíe en nosotros—contestó el hombrecillo.

Aquel hombre de cara chata, pálida y ojeras prominentes observó como la camarera le traía su copa a Rockbell y se marchaba con aires de gran señora.

—Asquerosa chusma subterránea…—murmuró—desde que se hicieron los Nuevos Acuerdos, dejan a los subterráneos campar por aquí a sus anchas y no podemos permitir que sigan así para cuando el nuevo amo vuelva a nosotros.

—Tiempo al tiempo, Malachi. Él nos dirá que hacer—contestó Rockbell, juntando la cabeza con la suya.

Malachi hizo una mueca.

—Llámame Damian—graznó—el sólo nombramiento de mi apellido hace que recuerde a mi padre, que murió por la causa de Valentine como un héroe.

—Tengo entendido que lo asesinó la hija de éste, Clarissa.

—Así fue, y para cuando el nuevo amo vuelva, le convenceré de que debe deshacerse de ella, así obtendré mi venganza. El mundo estará mejor con una nueva Clave y con los subterráneos y Clarissa Morgensten muertos.

—¿Y crees que el amo te lo permitirá? Es su hermana…

—Una hermana que ha traicionado todo lo que nos importa, creo que sí podrá. Ahora sólo debemos aguardar su llegada, está muy cerca. Volveremos a alzarnos y a terminar lo que Valentine empezó.

—¡Para! ¡Para!

Clary puso los ojos en blanco. Le encantaba ver a su madre y a Luke corretear por la casa de éste mientras pintaban las paredes de su nuevo cuarto. Habían escogido un color verde limón para darle alegría, y era el mismo color que ahora adornaba la cara de Jocelyn después de que Luke hubiera pasado la brocha por ella.

—Pero si así estás estupenda—rió Luke.

—Me vengaré.

Clary intentó concentrarse en su cuaderno de dibujo de nuevo. Desde hacía una semana no le salía nada para dibujar, salvo una silueta borrosa surgiendo de una colina La sensación que le provocaba no poder dibujar otra cosa que no fuera eso, le producía ansiedad.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sebastian y Valentine habían caído, desde que se firmaran los Nuevos Acuerdos y desde que volvieran a Nueva York todos juntos, a las puertas de la boda de Luke y su madre. ¡Debería estar contenta!, se dijo Clary, pero había algo que no acababa de cerrarle del todo. Algo que se le escapaba de las manos y lo sentía.

—¡Clary!—llamó Jocelyn—es la quinta vez que te llamo.

—Perdona, ¿Qué decías?

—Es Simon, al teléfono, parece que tiene otra…crisis—rió Jocelyn.

—Mamá, no tiene gracia. Las dos chicas con las que se enfrenta son de armas tomar. Una tiene mal carácter y la otra…—miró a Luke con cautela—podría despedazarte en forma lobuna.

La muchacha corrió hasta el teléfono a toda prisa y despegó el auricular, que casi se cae de sus manos.

—¿Simon?

—¡No lo soporto! No sabía que esto del amor era tan difícil—contestó la voz de su amigo, al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?—preguntó Clary cansinamente.

—Pensaba invitar a Maia a un concierto de los Rolling porque sabía que le gustaba, cuando Isabelle descubrió las entradas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta…

—¿Te vio las entradas?

—Clary, no creo que puedas reconocerme, debo ser el único vampiro de Brocklyn con un chichón en la cabeza, y no mengua—suspiró el chico.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso.

—No puedo hacer nada con ninguna de las dos, que ya estoy recibiendo mamporros—gruñó Simon—¿Y tú como lo llevas? ¿Ha vuelto ya Jace?

—No, aún no—gimió Clary—además hace una semana que no llama a casa. Está empeñado en encontrar el cuerpo, pero es inútil, nunca lo hallará. Debe estar perdido y pudriéndose en algún lugar, y es mejor así.

—Espero que no se meta en líos, y tú tampoco—advirtió el vampiro.

—Voy a meter en líos precisamente ahora, nos vemos en el Instituto, tengo que hablar con vosotros,y ya no soporto por más tiempo a la parejita feliz.

Simon rió desde el otro lado del teléfono y se despidieron. Cuando Clary colgó, sintió una sensación de vacio que no era comparable a nada. Tenía a su madre con ella, feliz. A Luke, a Simon y a todos los demás. Habían acabado las pesadillas…pero le faltaba lo más importante, Jace. Desde que se fue de Nueva York, hace un mes, había sentido como si la mitad de su cuerpo se despegara de ella y se hubiera ido andando. No se sentía completa en ningún lugar y con ninguna persona. Y el hecho de que hiciera una semana que no sabía de él, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

—Me voy—gritó Clary para hacerse oir entre las risitas.

—¡Vale, cariño!—se escuchó a Jocelyn desde el fondo de la casa.

—Me mudaré con Simon—gruñó un momento, antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella, con el paraguas en la mano.

Había recorrido un largo camino, hasta la desembocadura del río en el lago Lyn. No podía acercarse demasiado y lo sabía. Caerse a esas aguas significaba un peligro para cualquier Cazador de Sombras. Todo el mes que pasó junto a las aguas del río no había dado frutos, pues el cuerpo de Sebastian seguía sin aparecer. ¿Y qué más da?, se preguntaba a veces, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse. Pero volvía a intentarlo, algo le decía que para quedarse en paz, tenía que encontrar ese cuerpo y verificar que el verdadero hijo de Valentine estaba tan muerto como éste.

—¿Estás buscando oro?—rió una melodiosa voz de chica, detrás de él.

Jace se levantó de repente e hizo amago de sacar un cuchillo serafín, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía porqué hacerlo, ¿Qué peligro había ahora?

—No, ya tengo suficiente a causa de conceder tantas entrevistas—dijo mostrándose mejor ante ella.

La muchacha lo comprendió enseguida.

—Tú eres Jonathan Morgensten—anunció titubeante.

—Jace Lightwood, si no te importa.

Jace echó hacia atrás el pelo con elegancia y reparó en que la chica llevaba un cubo de agua.

-—¿Vas a envenenar a tu familia dándoles a beber las aguas del lago Lyn?

—¡Oh no!—se alarmó ella—no somos Cazadores de Sombras.

Había pronunciado aquello como si intentara disculparse ante Jace. Entonces éste se dio cuenta. La chica era una subterránea. En apariencia parecía una Cazadora de Sombras, con el pelo rojo como el fuego, los ojos azules y una piel pálida y en apariencia suave como la porcelana. Pero sus orejas, acababan en punta.

—Ya veo, para vosotros los seres mágicos estas aguas tienen alguna especie de poder—dijo Jace.

—Eso es—sonrió ella—soy Ata, vivo cerca de aquí.

Señaló una pequeña cabaña algo más lejos, de la que salía humo color violeta. A Jace se le revolvió el estómago, no sabía exactamente hace cuanto que no dormía sobre un colchón blandito o comía comida caliente. Cuando llegó a Alacante, pensó en ir a casa de Amatis, pero ésta no estaba y la casa tenía pinta de estar abandonada. Se dijo que informaría a Luke en cuanto llegara a Nueva York.

—¿Tú vives en la Ciudad de Cristal?

—No, lo cierto es que prefiero el campo a la ciudad y mi asentamiento está aquí, en el bosque—contestó él como si tal cosa.

—¡Oh! Deberías venir a comer a casa—sonrió Ata.

—No me darás a beber de esa agua, ¿No?—Jace alzó una ceja.

—Claro que no, Nefilim, es sólo que mereces un descanso, me parece que no te has visto en el espejo desde hace mucho.

Espejo…Jace corrió a ver su reflejo en el agua del lago Lyn, o más bien el Espejo Mortal. Estaba demacrado y bastante sucio, no imaginaba que se hubiera deteriorado así. Aceptó la invitación de Ata sin más miramientos, necesitaba asearse y…comer.

—Gracias…

Ata le sonrió y después de llenar el cubo con abundante agua, le guió colina arriba.

—¿Lo comprendes?—terminó de gritar Isabelle, mientras descansaba los brazos.

—Sí que lo comprendo, pero no puedes pegarle un mamporro cada vez que hace algo mal, es un poco torpe, Isabelle, pero él te quiere—contestó Clary, insitiéndole en que se sentara en el sofá.

Estaban en la biblioteca del Instituto. Los gritos de la cazadora de sombras retumbaban por todas las paredes de la gran sala, haciéndola más temeraria. Clary estaba sentada en el brazo de un sillón, tamborileando con sus dedos en las rodillas, intentando calmar la situación entre Simon e Isabelle.

—Si me quisiera no saldría por ahí con la lobita, sabiendo que…—enrojeció de pronto.

—…que te importa—acabó Clary, y a Isabelle parecía habérsele quitado un peso de encima.

—¡Hombres!—gruñó Isabelle, y se sentó en el sofá muy recta—¿Y tú a qué has venido? ¿No estás viviendo por fin con tu familia feliz?

—Demasiado feliz—puntualizó Clary—necesitaba escaparme un poco de los tortolitos y explicaros mi plan.

—¿Plan? Por ahora no hay demonios ni cosas raras de las qué deshacernos, descansemos un poco…

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de pronto y Alec apareció andando con paso firme hacia ellas.

—Hablando de cosas raras…—gruñó Isabelle.

Alec sonrió a Clary y la abrazó, cosa que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—Izzy me dijo que venías hacia aquí, ¿Sabes algo de Jace?—le preguntó Alec.

—No, no desde hace una semana—se lamentó Clary.

—¡Otro! No tienes delicadeza alguna, Alexander—bramó Isabelle desde su asiento.

—Tranquila Clary, se mete con todos los que están pasando por una dulce historia de amor. Espero que tu amiguito el vampiro diurno se decida pronto—dijo Alec fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

Clary rió mientras oía a Isabelle refunfuñar y decir algo sobre Magnus y ''mudate a su casa''.

—En realidad venía a pediros ayuda—anunció Clary.

—¿Ayuda? ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Isabelle.

Clary tomó aire.

—Quiero que me ayudéis a entrar de nuevo en la Corte Seelie.

—¿Qué?—dijeron los Lightwood al unísono.

—Necesito preguntarle algo a la Reina Seelie, necesito saber qué fue lo que insinuó sobre mi pasado, sobre que no lo sé todo…

—¿Y por qué quieres saber eso ahora? Ahora estás bien. Tienes a Luke y a tu madre, a nosotros, a Jace…—dijo Alec.

—Lo sé, pero desde hace una semana no dejo de dibujar algo muy extraño en mi cuaderno, algo que sé que tiene que ver con mi pasado—contestó Clary—sé que ella sabe algo.

—Clary, ella no te contará nada, a menos que Meliorn entre al Consejo como representante de los seres mágicos—Isabelle se levantó y fue hacia ella.

—Hablaré con Luke, ¿Qué daño puede hacer Meliorn en el consejo?

Isabelle le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Alec, que tenía una expresión que Clary no pudo descifrar.

—Poneos los equipos, si vamos a ir, será mejor que vayamos preparados


	2. Capítulo 2

Los cuatro caminaban a buen paso por las empedradas calles de Brooklyn. La noche les acompañaba arropándolos con su manto, y el frío empezaba a instalarse en los huesos de Clary conforme avanzaban. Se apartó un poco de Simon, que emanaba aún más frío.

—No me gusta la pinta que tienen esos—señaló Alec con la cabeza, a un grupo de jóvenes que se arremolinaban alrededor de una fuente del parque.

—Esto es Central Park, Alec, está lleno de pirados—dijo Isabelle—además, ¿Qué son para ti? Te has enfrentado a demonios peores que cuatro críos fumando cigarros.

—No es eso, Isabelle—bramó Alec—creo que son precisamente demonios.

La mano de la chica se cerró alrededor de su látigo dorado con vetas plateadas. Había demonios que podían adoptar la forma humana, y esos eran los más peligrosos. Alec se acercó con cautela al grupo y desenvainó un cuchillo serafín. Ante aquello, mundanos normales se quedarían mirando extrañados a Alec, pero los demonios enseguida se pondrían en guardia, igual que estos hicieron.

—¡Isabelle!—llamó Alec. Inmediatamente su hermana se puso a su lado y comenzó la cruenta batalla con el grupo de demonios. Clary se sintió como una estúpida por no haber traído consigo sus cuchillos serafín. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, en las ganas de que la Reina Seelie le confesara cosas de su pasado, que no se había dado cuenta de meter en su cinturón un par de armas.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dijo Simon a su lado, y se unió a la batalla.

Los demonios no duraron ni dos segundos frente a ellos.

—¿Qué hacían aquí?—preguntó Isabelle jadeando.

—Una reunión de amigos no, desde luego—dijo Simon secándose la sangre que le manaba de la boca—Saben fatal.

Isabelle le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—Creo que esperaban a más de los suyos—contestó Alec.

—Bueno, no debería preocuparnos. Antes de todo lo de Valentine ya había demonios, no es nada nuevo…

Clary se acercó hasta ellos con la cabeza gacha, pero ninguno dijo nada. Alec posó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y entraron por el pasadizo que les llevaría a la Corte Seelie.

Jace entró despacio cuando Ata abrió la puerta de su casa. Pensaba que encontraría tazas y teteras flotando, plantas exóticas y pociones borboteando en un caldero, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El interior de la casa era como cualquier otro que hubiera visto, un hogar normal en el que, si nadie reparaba en las orejas en punta de sus habitantes, no sabrían que se trataba de un hogar de seres mágicos. Ata dejó la cazadora de Jace en un perchero, lo sentó a la mesa y desapareció por un diminuto y estrecho pasillo al final de la gran sala.

Jace miró alrededor. La planta baja contaba con una salita y una pequeña cocina con la puerta entornada por la que salía un humo de olor delicioso. Había sillas de varios colores desperdigadas por el lugar, sin atender a decoración alguna. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas y el lugar se iluminaba sólo por el fuego de una chimenea que estaba pegada en la pared de la derecha.

Ata volvió seguida de una mujer alta, de ojos almendrados de un color dorado intenso y el pelo largo y plateado.

—Es Selina, mi madre—anunció la joven.

Jace se levantó y Selina le dedicó una mirada amable, haciéndole un gesto para que volviera a sentarse.

—¿Cómo es que vagas por aquí tú sólo, cazador de sombras?—preguntó con una voz dulce, parecida al sonido que hacían las flores cuando eran mecidas por el viento.

—Estoy intentando buscar…algo—contestó Jace con cautela.

La mujer se acercó para ver mejor su rostro y arrugó la nariz.

—Pareces diferente a tu padre, Jonathan Morgensten—dijo ella.

—Soy Jace Lightwood. Supongo que tardaré un tiempo en hacer que la gente se de cuenta de que Valentine no era mi verdadero padre.

Jace suspiró. Todos los recuerdos de Valentine hacían que se le revolviera el estómago. Selina se dio cuenta y decidió callarse la pregunta que quería formularle, en vez de eso, volvió a la cocina y llenó un cuenco de una sopa que se cocía en una cacerola a fuego lento.

—No te preocupes, es sólo qué, aún sigue sorprendiéndonos la historia de tu pa…de Valentine. Ya sabes, quería destruirnos a todos los subterráneos y eso no es moco de pavo—intentó consolarlo Ata.

—Lo sé, pero tu madre ha acertado. No soy como él—dijo Jace.

—Por supuesto, aunque desde que se firmaron los Nuevos Acuerdos y algunos subterráneos decidimos instalarnos aquí, en la tranquilidad de Idris, tenemos una percepción de tu mundo qué…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que los mayores creen que no se ha acabado.

Jace se removió un poco en su asiento, incómodo. Notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Eso es una tontería, todo se ha acabado. Valentine y su hijo están muertos, ya nada puede pasar.

—No lo dudo, pero los mayores saben que sangre de Valentine campa a sus anchas en alguna parte lejos de Idris.

Clary.

Aquel nombre apareció en la mente de Jace como un rayo. ¿Creían que Clary era igual que Valentine? ¿Qué era una amenaza? Jace palideció, hacía una semana que no hablaba con ella, y si lo hacía no quería traerle esas malas noticias.

—Su hija está viva, pero no es como él. Él era un monstruo, Clary es un ángel—gruñó Jace.

Tras pronunciar aquello, Selina le tendió un cuenco con sopa y miró de reojo a su hija, intentando advertirle de algo con la mirada, volvió a desaparecer hacia la cocina.

—Creo que mi madre no quiere que te hable de esto—susurró Ata—quizá podría estropear la relación de los seres mágicos con los cazadores de sombras.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada, pero tu gente debería saber que no hay que temer por Clary, no hay nada de Valentine en ella.

Ata lo miró con atención.

—La conoces bien, ¿No es cierto?

''Somos novios, es la persona a quién más amo'' hubiera querido decir Jace.

—Sí, así es.

De un trago y con la preocupación instalada en la mente, Jace se tomó la sopa.

—Esto está muy oscuro—se quejó Simon, mientras avanzaban por el túnel de tierra que conducía a las puertas de la Corte Seelie.

—¿No es que los vampiros tenéis una visión nocturna o algo así?—se burló Isabelle.

—¡Oh sí! Y disparamos rayos laser con los ojos.

Clary le dio un codazo a Simon, que no se volvió a quejar. Todo empezó a tornarse de un ligero color verdoso a cada paso que daban. El moho y los hierbajos se instalaban en las paredes y se enredaban en ellas. Justo en la entrada a la Corte, los esperaba una chica de aspecto dulce. Tenía el cabello largo y trenzado con flores de todos los colores, tu piel era color verde y sus ojos totalmente negros y con la forma de una almendra. Les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tú eres conocida aquí, Clarissa Morgensten—dijo la joven.

—Clary—corrigió ésta—queremos que nos lleves hasta la Reina.

—le complacerá recibirte, lleva tiempo esperándote, Clary.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que la siguieran y todos lo hicieron a buen paso. La muchacha hada, desprendía un olor a rosas y eucalipto que hizo suspirar a Simon y pegarse a los talones de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? A penas la conoce y ya se comporta como un idiota—gruñó Isabelle al ver el comportamiento del vampiro.

—Las hadas tienen la facultad de encandilar con su olor a cualquier persona del sexo contrario, Simon está bajo un hechizo—le explicó Alec.

—Pues tú parece que no sufres ningún cambio.

—A mí precisamente no hay nada que me atraiga de ella.

Isabelle calló y enrojeció ligeramente. Cruzó los brazos mientras circulaban por medio de las salas de fiestas de las hadas. No quería mirar a ninguna porque sabía lo que eso suponía: No salir nunca más a la superficie. Los poderes persuasivos de un hada, podían traer consecuencias nefastas y no quería caer en un hechizo, y menos como el de Simon.

—Hemos llegado—anunció la joven hada, descorriendo una cortina de flores e invitándoles a pasar a su interior.

Clary recordó su primera visita a la Corte y al salón de la Reina. Estaba todo exactamente igual, incluso sus lacayos. Era como si no se hubieran movido desde hacía meses, cuando acudieron hasta ahí.

—Clary, has venido—dijo la Reina, he inmediatamente todos hicieron una reverencia—te esperaba.

—Sí, he venido para que me cuente lo que sabe de mi pasado, mi señora.

La Reina Seelie se levantó lentamente de su trono, y caminó hasta Clary luciendo una sonrisa torcida, que hizo a los demás removerse un poco en sus sitios.

—Creo que recuerdas lo que quería a cambio, ¿No?

—Hablaré con Luke, si es su deseo Meliorn estará en el consejo—dijo Clary, ansiosa.

—Hasta que Meliorn no ocupe su lugar en el consejo, no te contaré nada, Clarissa.

''¿Y como puedo fiarme de usted?'' , quiso decir Clary, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Así que es cierto, aún hay cosas que desconozco—pensó Clary en voz alta.

La Reina Seelie la miró con curiosidad. Una curiosidad nada humilde, iba más allá. Disfrutaría diciéndole lo que quería decirle.

—De nuevo el amor que sientes por el muchacho rubio cazador de sombras, te traerá más de un dolor de cabeza—dijo satisfecha—Es una pena que tengas que enterarte por mí, y no por tu madre.

—Se calla cosas de mi pasado para protegerme.

—Creeme, Clarissa. Si no te cuento pronto lo que debes saber, no habrá modo de protegerte.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Jace en todo este asunto?

—Jonathan Herondale, tiene mucho que ver en todo esto, tiene mucho que ver con respecto a ti.

Clary sintió un escalofrío al oir el verdadero apellido de Jace, y se preguntó como se hubiera sentido él, al oírlo. Había tenido tantos apellidos diferentes a lo largo de su vida, que creía que a veces sólo tenía claro su nombre.

—Meliorn entrará en el consejo, ¿Cómo se lo hago saber?

—Manda un mensaje de fuego a uno de mis emisarios y ellos me lo confirmarán. Después te haré llegar otro con una cita para contarte lo que necesitas saber, pero ven preparada, cazadora de sombras. No te será nada fácil.

Clary estaba a punto de perder los estribos, pero respiró hondo y se pegó a Simon para evitar crisparse más de lo debido. Alec e Isabelle se miraron, decidieron que todo estaba zanjado. Cuando Clary consiguiera que Meliorn entrara en el Consejo como representante de los seres mágicos, volvería a este lugar para enfrentarse a aquello que Jocelyn no quiso contarle. Pero, ¿Qué podía saber la Reina Seelie de todo aquello?

Hicieron un gesto a Clary para emprender el camino de vuelta a la superficie. Fueron guiados por la chica hada a través de los angostos pasadizos de tierra, y salieron por la entrada secreta de Central Park, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de pasar.

—Entonces, ¿Lo vas a intentar?—preguntó Isabelle, mientras se sacudía tierra del pantalón.

—Sí, intentaré que tenga lo que quiere, para poder saber un poco más de mi pasado—contestó Clary.

—No sé si debas fiarte de ella. Le gusta mucho jugar, y quizá quiera hacerlo contigo, divertirse a tu costa—susurró Alec.

Clary ya había pensado en ello, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y echó a andar hacia la salida del parque, mientras Simon se pegaba a sus talones con Isabelle y Alec detrás.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo, Clary, pregúntaselo a tu madre sin más.

—Simon, ya deberías saber que no va a contarme nada. Ya viste de lo que fue capaz de hacer cuando yo era pequeña, para que no conociera el mundo de los nefilim. Sigue queriendo protegerme, así que actuaré por mi cuenta.

—¿Crees que Luke cederá?

—Tiene que hacerlo.

El agotamiento le impedía pensar con claridad. Se iría a la cama, descansaría y al día siguiente abordaría a Luke y le pediría que considerase a Meliorn como representante de los seres mágicos en el Consejo. Ahora no se sentía con fuerzas para nada, las piernas le flojeaban. Giró el pomo de la puerta. Cuando entró a la casa, se encontró una escena preciosa: Su madre y Luke dormían plácidamente en el sofá. Se habían dejado la televisión puesta, una película en blanco y negro que Clary no reconoció.

—Clary…ya has vuelto—dijo su madre medio adormilada—has recibido un mensaje de fuego, está en tu habitación.

Clary frunció el ceño, contempló a los tortolitos dos segundos más y subió como el rayo a comprobar el mensaje, ¿Quién podía mandarle uno a ella?

Se descalzó, se tiró en la cama y encontró el papel arrugado y quemado que contenía el mensaje que esperaba. Cuando reconoció la letra, la nota se le cayó de las manos.

Era de Jace.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Saludos, nefilims! Gracias por vuestros comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. No soy muy constante en esto de escribir (no suelo hacerlo amenudo) así que si alguien estaba interesado en seguir la historia, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este tercer capítulo. Este capítulo no nos va revelar mucho sobre el argumento de este fanfiction pero será crucial para entrar en el capítulo cuatro. Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPITULO TRES**

El cansancio y la letra que había reconocido en aquella nota, provocaron que Clary se mareara. Jace. Hacía una semana que debía haber recibido noticias suyas, y ahora que por fin habían llegado no se sentía con fuerzas para leer lo que le había escrito. ¿Y si eran malas noticias? Si algo había aprendido desde que llegó al mundo de los cazadores de sombras, era que las cosas nunca acababan, siempre había una sorpresa desagradable esperándote tras cada esquina.

Clary se agachó para coger la nota, e intentó que no le temblara la mano para poder leer. Respiró hondo y se concentró todo lo que pudo.

_''Querida Clary:_

_Se me hace insoportable hasta respirar. Quiero volver junto a ti y poder disfrutar de tu compañía ahora que podemos estar juntos, pero si no encuentro el cuerpo de tu hermano sé que no podré vivir en paz conmigo mismo. Por ello te pido paciencia y otra cosa más…procura pasar una temporada en el Instituto con los Lightwood. Llévate a Luke y a Jocelyn pero mantente ahí, las cosas por Idris no van como pensábamos, debes estar a salvo hasta que regrese. No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero haz lo que te pido, por favor._

_Eres mi aire._

_Jace.''_

Clary releyó la nota un par de veces más, para después doblarla con cuidado y guardársela en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. No había comprendido todo lo que le echaba de menos hasta aquel momento. Deseaba poder abrazarle y decirle que no se preocupara, pero estaba tan lejos que le dolía.

* * *

—¿No crees que será muy peligroso?—dijo el anciano mientras se colocaba el carcaj al hombro.

—Lo es, la gente como nosotros no está hecha para sobrevivir en el mundo de los mundanos, así que deberemos ser muy cuidadosos si queremos completar con éxito la misión y volver con vida, Baleor.

—Pero Slacer, es sólo una cría—se quejó el ser mágico.

—Es la persona que puede llegar a destruir nuestro mundo, ya no estamos hablando solo de los cazadores de sombras y sus problemas, se trata de protegernos a nosotros—replicó Slacer—estuvimos a punto de ser destruidos, no queramos que la historia se repita.

Los seres mágicos terminaron de cargar sus carcaj de flechas y armarse con arcos de madera de pino muy resistentes. Se encontraban en el salón de una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Idris, donde muchos subterráneos se habían asentado, gracias a la tregua con los nefilim.

—Ya he mandado un mensaje de fuego a nuestra Reina—prosiguió Slacer—la chica meterá a uno de los nuestros en el consejo, y él nos proporcionará la información que necesitamos.

—¿Ahora nos infiltramos también en el consejo?

—Los cazadores de sombras no van a dejarla sin protección, sería un suicidio actuar por nuestra cuenta, la Reina está de nuestra parte, tenemos que deshacernos de esa mundana. No falló al vaticinar que nos traería la desgracia a todos.

—Está bien, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra y salgamos cuanto antes de aquí.

Clary se despertó con la cabeza embotada. La nota que se había guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón le quemaba como si estuviera hecha de fuego. Tenía que darse prisa y revelarles a Jocelyn y a Luke lo que Jace le había advertido. ¿Por qué había sido tan parco en palabras? ¿Por qué no le contaba lo que había descubierto?

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y los encontró en el salón.

—Haced las maletas, nos vamos al Instituto—dijo Clary sin perder el tiempo.

—¿Estás bien, hija? Tienes muy…

—Las cosas no van bien, Jace quiere que vayamos al Instituto con los Lightwood—interrumpió.

Luke miró a las dos con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro. Sólo asintió una vez, dando el visto bueno a la noticia de Clary y partieron a hacer sus equipajes sin perder tiempo.

Pero, no era lo único que Clary quería contarles. La idea de que su pasado aún no estaba completo seguía rondándole por la cabeza, y debía quitarse esa espina de una vez por todas. Si la única manera de hacerlo era que Meliorn entrara en el consejo, debía hacer lo posible por intentarlo.

—Luke—llamó Clary, aprovechando que Jocelyn seguía en el cuarto terminando el equipaje

—¿Sí?

—¿Aceptarás que Meliorn esté en el consejo?

El jefe de la manada de los lobos se lo pensó un momento. Meliorn en el consejo no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Le parecía una persona fría, calculadora…exactamente igual que la Reina de la Corte Seelie, de la cual nadie podía fiarse. Tenerlo en el consejo supondría estar vigilándolo constantemente, aunque por otro lado, no tenían a ningún representante de los seres mágicos.

—No lo sé, Clary, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Quiero que lo incluyas

Se sostuvieron la mirada dos segundos, Clary desafiante, Luke dubitativo.

—Eso es un asunto que no te atañe a ti—sentenció Luke—pero es el único representante de los seres mágicos con el que podemos contar en el consejo, al parecer. No incluirle supondría un enfrentamiento.

Luke suspiró.

—Por una vez, creo que cederé a tu petición—guiñó un ojo a la chica.

—Por segunda vez—sonrió ella—ya está todo listo para irnos al Instituto, tal y como os había pedido.

* * *

Iglesia estaba tumbado en la alfombra del pasillo principal. Ronroneó en el momento exacto en que Clary cruzó el pasillo con la maleta arrastrando. Ella se agachó y acarició al gato persa para que le indicara el camino a su nueva habitación, en la cual pasaría su estancia por tiempo indefinido.

—Sed bienvenidos—dijo Alec cuando vio que ella, Jocelyn y Luke habían entrado—sabíamos que vendríais.

El cazador de sombras había salido de la biblioteca con un libro en la mano. Estaba ligeramente ruborizado y tenía el pelo lacio y negro, despeinado.

—¡Clary!—chilló Isabelle desde el otro lado del pasillo—ven, vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación, Alec, ocúpate de Jocelyn y Luke, después bajad todos a cenar he preparado estofado.

Isabelle no notó la mueca que los cuatro habían puesto, y se dirigió con Clary escaleras arriba. El pasillo era largo y estrecho, a pesar de haber estado allí muchas veces, Clary sintió como se ahogaba pasando a través de él. Llegó a una habitación de paredes blancas, con decenas de cuadros cubriéndolas. Los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos, e iluminaban cada rincón de la habitación con los rayos de sol que entraban a través de ellos.

—Jace nos mandó un mensaje de fuego—dijo Isabelle en cuanto Clary depositó la maleta sobre la cama—dijo que tú vendrías hacia aquí y que si no lo hacías fuera a por ti inmediatamente.

—Muy propio de él—refunfuñó Clary, aunque intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—Pero había algo más…

Clary dejó de intentar abrir la cremallera de la maleta para prestar toda su atención a Isabelle, que se frotaba las manos nerviosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué más?

—Alec no quiere que te lo diga, me matará si sabe que te lo he contado.

—Isabelle…

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros se acercó a Clary y cubrió sus manos con las suyas.

—Tiene sospechas de la Reina Seelie. Parece que en Idris los seres mágicos están inquietos, inquietos porque queda sangre de Valentine aún campando a sus anchas.

—Yo—sentenció Clary.

—Exacto. Teme que pueda formarse una rebelión, por eso quiere que te mantengamos a salvo aquí mientras busca el cuerpo de Sebastian y demuestra que tú no eres una amenaza para nadie—dijo Isabelle.

—Pero, entonces, ¿Meliorn?

Isabelle la miró sin comprender, en el mismo momento en que Luke entraba por la puerta a toda velocidad.

—Clary, hay un hada de cabellos trenzados preguntando por ti ahí abajo, ¿La conoces?

Las chicas se miraron automáticamente.

—Luke—dijo Clary levantándose de la cama—¿Has dejado ya que entre Meliorn en el Consejo?

—Hace cinco minutos mandé la carta de aprobación al Consejo, en este momento debe de estar produciéndose El Sello, sí, ya debe de estar dentro

Clary suspiró.

—Sí, conozco a esa hada, tengo que irme, volveré enseguida

—Te acompaño, presiento que tienes mucho que contarme—dijo Isabelle.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Saludos, Nefilims! Antes de comenzar, muchas gracias a todos por haber comenzado a leer Cazadores de Sombras, Ciudad Infinita. Gracias a los que habéis dejado comentarios a lo largo de los capítulos y gracias a los que habéis tenido la paciencia de esperar a que suba el cuarto. Escribo cuando me aburro, y tiempo de aburrirme no tuve últimamente. ¡Gracias por leer!**

Clary salió del Instituto, flanqueada por Isabelle, enfundada en su abrigo de lana gris. El frío de la noche le golpeó en el rostro agrietándole un poco las mejillas. Allí estaba, la joven hada que les había conducido a la Corte Seelie, esperándola para darle la cita con la Reina. Por fin podría saber aquel recodo de su pasado que Jocelyn no quería contarle, pero, ¿y si era grave? Por supuesto, si tenía que ver con Jace, tenía que ser grave de verdad. A veces, pensaba Clary, creo que no estoy hecha para ser feliz con él.

—La Reina Seelie me pide que te presente sus respetos—anunció el hada, cuando por fin se topó con los ojos de Clary—y que te advierta de que ella cumple lo que promete. Mañana al alba te presentarás ante ella para que pueda contarte aquello que deseas saber.

A Clary se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero a duras penas consiguió tragar para poder dirigirse al hada.

—Acepto pues la cita, comunícaselo a tu reina.

El hada inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, y se marchó de nuevo por donde había venido.

—O sea que…¿Irás?—le preguntó Isabelle recelosa—no debes fiarte de ella, ya te lo hemos dicho.

—Lo sé, ¿Pero qué otra salida me queda? Si sabe algo, por mínimo que sea, quiero que me lo diga. Aunque sea una patraña, al menos estaré más cerca de la verdad de lo que estoy ahora.

Clary suspiró y se dejó caer en las escaleras de piedra, que conducían a la entrada del Instituto.

—Estás agotada Clary, necesitas descansar.

''Necesito a Jace'' pensó ella, pero no se lo dijo.

* * *

—¿Ya te vas?—preguntó Ata mientras se enjugaba los ojos para intentar despabilarse.

—Sí, he de seguir mi camino y encontrar lo que había venido a buscar, habéis sido muy amables, gracias.

Ata hizo un mohín que esperaba que Jace no hubiera percibido. Pasaba mucho tiempo sola, entre todos los mayores, y se alegraba de haber encontrado por fin a alguien más o menos de su edad, o que lo aparentase. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, para dejarle salir, cuando algo verde entró a la cabaña.

—¡Despertad todos! ¡Despertad todos!—dijo un hada de cabellos color ébano—nuestro hermano Meliorn ha entrado en el consejo.

No todas las reacciones fueron igual, Ata se quedó en el sitio, Selina, que había entrado sigilosamente al vestíbulo, ahogó un gritito de satisfacción y Jace…maldijo.

—¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?—preguntó Jace.

Notó como el hada que había llegado con la buena nueva, lo escudriñaba con la mirada y analizaba el grado de confianza que podía otorgarle, saltaba a la vista que no se fiaba de los nefilim.

—Hace unas horas, prácticamente. No hay nadie mejor que él para que nos represente, dejará un par de cositas claras a esos nefilim controladores.

''Nadie mejor, desde luego'' pensó Jace, soltando una serie de improperios en su cabeza, que empezaban a embotarle el cerebro. ¿Qué debía hacer? No se fiaba del sicario de la Reina Seelie, y ella, no se fiaba un pelo de los nefilim. Tenerle a él en el consejo suponía tenerla a ella, y que metiera las narices en aquellos asuntos pintaba muy mal. ¿Debía volver a Nueva York? ¿Debía seguir con su misión? Las cosas pintaban feas, pero ahora su prioridad, era salir de esa cabaña cuanto antes.

* * *

El amanecer había llegado sin más impedimentos y el sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte, arrancando a los altos edificios de la ciudad, destellos anaranjados. Clary se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo sin encender una sola luz, para no despertar a Isabelle.

—Ni sueñes que te voy a dejar ir sola—bramó la voz de la cazadora de sombras.

—Isabelle, no, duérmete y déjame a mí enfrentarme a esto—susurró Clary.

—Clary, supuse que no querrías que Luke y por consiguiente Jocelyn se enteraran de tus tratos con la Reina Seelie y todo este embrollo de tu pasado, así que no les dije nada. Como tampoco dije nada a Simon y a Alec, cosa de la que ahora me estoy arrepintiendo. Creo que como deferencia, al menos me dejarás acompañarte.

Estaba a corralada y lo sabía. Isabelle había hecho bien en no contarle nada a nadie. Esto la atañía a ella y solo a ella, y no había razón por la cual llegar a la Corte seguida de una escolta, eso podría poner recelosa a la Reina Seelie y no podía permitirse patinar una vez más.

—Bien, acompáñame, pero te quedarás calladita.

—¿Alguna vez he hablado a destiempo?—gruñó Isabelle.

Clary alzó una ceja.

—¿Si no se trata de Simon?—completó la frase Isabelle, al ver el gesto de Clary.

Ambas terminaron de vestirse y salieron rápidamente del Instituto, dejando atrás, pensó Clary, las dudas y la desesperación, pues por fin se encontraría con la verdad sobre su pasado.

Central Park al amanecer era un parque como otro cualquiera, pero dotado de cierta magia que no poseían los demás. Los animales, al no haber gente aún que circulara por entre los árboles y hierbajos, campaban a sus anchas haciéndose con provisiones y llevándoselas a sus guaridas.

Clary empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero se obligó a tranquilizarse. Todo estaba demasiado sereno, y eso la inquietaba aún más. Quería ruido, agitación, poder con eso disimular las ganas que tenía de gritar y removerse. Pero no podía.

De pronto las dos cazadoras de sombras oyeron un chasquido a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta se encontraron con dos hadas armadas con arcos apuntando hacia ellas.

—No mováis ni un músculo—dijo Baleor, apuntando directamente hacia la frente de Isabelle.

—¿Así es como recibe vuestra reina a las visitas?—se quejó la chica.

—Cállate, nefilim—ordenó el otro—solo queremos a la chica pelirroja, a la hija de Valentine.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué me queréis?

Clary maldijo el no haber metido sus cuchillos serafin en el cinto. Jamás hubiera pensado en una emboscada.

—Vendrás con nosotros hasta las mazmorras de la Reina, tiene para ti un destino muy especial—bramó Slacer—ha habido cambio de planes, es hora de actuar por nuestra cuenta.

Las hadas condujeron a Isabelle y a Clary hasta la entrada de la Corte Seelie sin dejar de apuntarlas a la espalda. Isabelle iba quejándose y maldiciendo mientras pasaban por una especie de laberinto subterráneo hecho de tierra y musgo. Clary por su parte bajó la cabeza y pensó en la razón por la que todo eso estaba sucediendo. ''Todos tenían razón'' pensó ''No hay que fiarse de la Reina Seelie, pero…habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, y su palabra siempre la había cumplido. ¿De verdad la veían como una amenaza? ¿Tendría eso que ver con su pasado?

Las tiraron a una celda que tendría unos veinte metros cuadrados. Clary empezó a quedarse sin aire.

—Esperad aquí—dijo Baleor—la Reina os atenderá enseguida.

Isabelle le dio una patada a la reja.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa maldita vieja nos ha tendido una trampa! Me odio a mí misma por haberte dejado sin protección. Dios, ¿Cuándo aprenderé que por más loco que esté Jace, siempre tiene razón? No se fiaba de la Reina Seelie, y estaba en lo cierto. ¡Nos ha traicionado!

—No puede ser—contestó Clary—jamás se expondría a un peligro así, raptarnos supondría una rebelión contra el mundo de las hadas.

—Nadie sabe que estás aquí.

—A todas luces Simon y Alec podrían sospecharlo y comenzarían a investigar. Pero…sigo sin comprender porqué me ven como a una amenaza. Sí, soy hija de quién soy, pero…

En aquel momento se oyó el rasgar de una tela contra el suelo, e hizo su aparición la Reina Seelie. Esta vez, no hubo reverencias ni signos de cortesía.

—Volvemos a vernos, Clarissa, aunque no en gratas circunstancias.

—¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¡Os di lo que queríais! Ya tenéis a Meliorn en el consejo, ¡Deme lo prometido!

—A eso vengo, pequeña nefilim—la Reina Seelie dibujo una sonrisa torcida—pero debo tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad contigo, asegurarme de que no eres un peligro para nuestro mundo. Asegurarme de que tu pasado, no nos matará.

—¿De qué habla?

—Tu pasado interfiere en tu futuro, Clarissa Morguensten.

—¿Cómo?

Ambas se miraron fijamente, Clary notó como la Reina Seelie saboreaba el momento victoriosa.

—Por culpa de tu pasado, nunca serás feliz. Por culpa de tu padre, jamás podrás ser feliz con aquel al que amas.

—¡Déjese de misterios!—Clary perdía los estribos—¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¡Cuéntemelo!

—Espero que estés preparada, cazadora de sombras.


End file.
